Sé fuerte, Hermione
by Lactea
Summary: Hermione no lo está pasando bien. Todo en lo que cree se derrumba a su alrededor, poco a poco. La visita de alguien hará que todo lo cambie. —Sé fuerte, Hermione


**Créditos: **El universo en el que se basa esta historia no es de mi creación por desgracia. Todo el mérito es de J.K. Rowling así que, si tenéis alguna queja, no es a mí a quién debéis acudir. Avisados quedáis ;)

* * *

Aquel día de septiembre cientos de aviones de papel sobrevolaban el Ministerio Británico de Magia. Los magos y brujas iban y venían atareados, provocando con el movimiento de sus túnicas que una leve brisa soplase constantemente. En medio de aquella marea de gente, una joven bruja de cabello revuelto se erguía con la mirada fija en la fuente que adornaba el Atrio, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hermione —una voz gritó su nombre, oculta entre la muchedumbre.

La aludida se sobresaltó, como si le hubiesen despertado de un mal sueño. Los magos a su alrededor seguían circulando. Algunos le dedicaban una sonrisa y le saludaban al pasar; otros ignoraban quién era o no se fijaban, estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos.

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando una bruja de expresión amable y vestida con una túnica rojo escarlata le dijo algo que no llegó a escuchar. Estaba concentrada escrutando la sala en busca de la persona que la había llamado.

—Hermione —la misma voz, otra vez, ahora más apremiante. No obstante, esta vez era casi un susurro que le hizo estremecerse. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

Se giró hacia la izquierda, estaba segura de que el que la había llamado estaba a su lado.

Y, sin embargo, allí no había nadie.

Bueno, sí, había un hombre canoso y con cara de malas pulgas que leía el Profeta. Hermione le oía farfullar, quejándose del nuevo entrenador de los Chudley Cannons.

La portada del Profeta la ocupaba una foto de una chica pelirroja que una y otra vez esbozaba una sonrisa. Al principio del fotograma se la veía tensa, algo triste. Después, como si se hubiese percatado entonces de que la cámara estaba allí, esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

Sonrisas y lágrimas. Así es cómo se podría titular la fotografía.

"¿Desaparecida o solamente un caso más de plantón frente al altar?" rezaba el titular de la noticia.

Hermione apartó la vista del periódico, dolida por la acusación del periódico. No quería pensar en ella, no ahora, después de tantos meses…

Un tirón en el brazo le trajo de vuelta al Ministerio. Se volvió hacia la dueña del brazo, una chica bastante más alta que ella, morena y con cara de caballo.

—Te he estado buscando. —Sus ojos azules estaban enmarcados por unas gafas de montura negra. Parecía realmente enfadada—. Amos Diggory te reclama en su despacho.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, haciéndose paso entre la gente con elegancia. Hermione suspiró con pesadez, masajeándose las sienes. Sería mejor no hacer enfadar mucho más a su jefe.

Salir del Atrio le costó mucho más de lo que hubiese deseado. Los magos se arremolinaban a su alrededor, intentando hacerse paso ellos también. Recibió pisotones, esquivó aviones de papel lilas y dibujó su mejor sonrisa cuando se introdujo en el ascensor que le llevaría a la cuarta planta.

Sin embargo, en su interior estaba destruida. Sentía como a cada minuto que pasaba más pedazos de su alma caían como hojas de otoño. Hacía más de tres años que se había ido.

Sin poder despedirse.

Sin decir adiós.

Y en fechas como aquella era cuando más le echaba de menos. Cuando más necesita sentir su respiración.

De un brusco golpe, el ascensor se paró. Hermione se agarró fuertemente, pero eso no impidió que casi perdiese el equilibrio y cayese encima de una bruja que le miró como si fuese el mismo basilisco.

—Cuarto piso: Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hermione fue la única que se bajó en esa planta y, cuando se vio sola en aquel vestíbulo marmóreo, respiró hondo, sintiéndose mucho más calmada. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de la sensación de claustrofobia que había estado experimentado.

Echó un vistazo a su viejo reloj de pulsera y, al ver lo tarde que se le estaba haciendo, se apresuró a adentrarse en el departamento.

Ignoró la cola de personas que esperaba delante de un mostrador, seguramente esperando para hacer alguna reclamación. Con una inclinación de cabeza saludó al joven rubio que les atendía y que, a la vez, parecía escribir algo en un pergamino.

—Buenos días, Hermione. Amos te…

—Sí, Caleb, ya sé que Amos me quiere en su despacho —le interrumpió, cogiendo el sobre que le tendía, seguramente la nota que le avisaba que debía presentarse en el despacho de Amos—. Donna me ha avisado.

Caleb rió al ver que Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco al mencionar a la joven bruja. Luego, volvió a centrar su atención en atender a la fila.

Hermione desapareció por la puerta de su despacho y tan solo paró para quitarse la gabardina y arrojar la carta sobre el escritorio.

—Lo siento, había muchísima gente y era complicado avanzar —se disculpó la chica una vez llegado al despacho de su jefe. Él hizo un gesto de entendimiento y le indicó que se sentase.

Ella obedeció, sentándose muy erguida en el asiento. Creía saber por qué Diggory le había convocado y, su expresión seria, no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas.

—Verás, Hermione —comenzó, inclinándose hacia delante y quitándose las gafas—. Sé lo mucho que te involucras en este trabajo. Eres de las mejores que ha tenido este Departamento. Tu dedicación es admirable —Hermione sonrió, nerviosa. Sabía que esa pausa no podía significar nada bueno—. No obstante, esto me parece demasiado.

Amos sostenía en alto un pergamino escrito por las dos caras con letra pulcra y limpia. Hermione tragó saliva imperceptiblemente y notó como alguna gota de sudor empezaba a caerle por las sienes.

—"Cien razones de por qué los elfos domésticos merecen tener sus propios derechos" —leyó Diggory alzando una ceja. Hermione le miró incómoda. Sabía que, su jefe, al igual que muchos, opinaba que los elfos no necesitaban derechos—. Hermione, el Departamento aprecia mucho que quieras contribuir aún más de lo que ya lo haces, pero esto es totalmente innecesario.

—Los elfos también merecen tener sus propios derechos —replicó Hermione, incapaz de contener la rabia.

—¿Conoces a algún elfo que se queje de su condición o que pida tener derechos propios? —Hermione calló, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sí, conocía a uno, pero estaba muerto —. Eso me parecía.

Golpearon varias veces la puerta y después la cabeza morena de Donna apareció.

—Señor Diggory, ha llegado el enviado de Rumanía, ¿le hacemos pasar o…?

—Eh, sí, por supuesto. —Amos se pasó la mano por el canoso pelo. Luego, se volvió otra vez hacia Hermione . — Todavía no hemos terminado con esto, ¿queda claro?

Hermione asintió, levantándose y abandonando la habitación. Ignoró olímpicamente la mirada de triunfo que lucía la odiosa bruja morena y se dirigió dando zancadas otra vez hacia su despacho.

Se desplomó en la silla intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Apretó los puños dejándolos blancos como la cal.

Cómo le echaba de menos. Él habría sabido consolarle, encontrando las palabras exactas que necesitaba, tal y como siempre había hecho. Deseaba volver a tenerle entre sus brazos y sentir la huella que sus dedos dejaban al recorrerle cada centímetro de la piel.

Algo que nunca más volvería a sentir. Él ya no estaba, debía superarlo.

Se enjuagó con la manga las lágrimas que habían logrado quebrar su resistencia. Debía ser fuerte, eso es lo que él hubiese querido.

—Hermione… —susurró la misma voz que le había hablado antes, en el Atrio.

Hermione sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel y empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Había reconocido la voz. Esa voz suave que tantas noches le había susurrado al oído.

—Fred —Hermione recorrió la habitación con la vista—. ¿Fred? —dijo, con la voz quebrada. Una vez que el eco de la voz de la joven se extinguió la sala quedó en completo silencio —. ¡Fred!

Nada, no había nadie. Hermione se sintió ridícula al pensar sólo por un instante que había sido Fred el que le había estado llamando.

Y, entonces, gritó. Gritó de frustración. Gritó de rabia. Gritó por los elfos domésticos. Gritó hasta quedarse afónica. Pero, sobre todo, gritó por todas las almas enamoradas que son separadas por fronteras que superan lo físico. Su grito fue quebrándose poco a poco hasta convertirse en un sollozo casi inaudible, amortiguado por sus manos que le cubrían la cara.

Hermione permaneció en ese estado lo que le parecieron horas, quizás días. Quería que todo terminase, quería reunirse con Fred. Todo lo demás no importaba ya.

—Me entristece verte así —oyó decir Hermione a una voz. Más concretamente a _la_ voz.

Alzó la cabeza, sin importarle que surcos de lágrimas le cubriesen la cara. Frente a ella, el fantasma plateado del chico al que amaba flotaba, mirándole triste. Moqueó, sin saber qué decir.

—Hermione, no te pongas a llorar otra vez, por favor —la chica rió, mientras las lágrimas todavía le surcaban la cara—. Has cambiado bastante, pero sigues estando muy guapa. Quizás más.

La chica hipó, nerviosa.

—Tú, en cambio, sigues igual. —El chico alargó una de sus plateadas manos y le acarició dulcemente una mejilla. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto de la mortalmente fría mano. Pese a ello, no quería que parase; quería que se quedase con ella.

—No puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo —anunció el chico, con una mueca que parecía querer imitar a una sonrisa. La cara de Hermione se ensombreció. El fantasma del alto hombre se agachó, hasta que las dos caras quedasen a la misma altura—. Eso no significa que tengas derecho a rendirte, Hermione. Creo en ti. Sé que podrás con todos ellos —la chica parecía querer replicar—. No, escúchame, Hermione. ¿Quién era y sigue siendo la bruja más brillante de su edad?

—Yo —respondió, sonrojándose.

—¿Quién fue la que logró realizar una poción multijugos en su segundo curso?

—Yo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no crees en ti? —La chica rehusó mirarle—.Tú y yo sabemos que puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas.

Fred besó delicadamente su mano logrando no atravesarla. Ella seguía teniendo los ojos empañados, aunque ya no parecía estar tan triste.

—Por favor, Hermione —Fred le miró a los ojos— intenta ser feliz por mí. No te estanques en el pasado. Sé fuerte, Hermione. —ella asintió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose acariciar por sus fantasmales manos. Hasta que las dejó de sentir.

Con el mismo sonido de un soplo de brisa, el fantasma desapareció, dejando a Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Fred había vuelto a lograr encenderle la llama de su corazón. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Era justo lo que había necesitado.

Diez meses después, la foto de una mujer ocupaba la primera cara del Profeta. El pelo castaño lo tenía recogido en un moño que, cuando sonreía y movía levemente la cabeza, se agitaba graciosamente. El titular rezaba:

"Se aprueban los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Un pequeño paso para el elfo, un gran paso para la unión de los seres mágicos".

Además, también se anunciaba el traslado y ascenso inmediato de la mujer al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Se le veía feliz, como si nada pudiese irle mal con la actitud adecuada. Cuando el fotograma se movía, Hermione saludaba con la mano. En ella, lucía un anillo de compromiso y, en la muñeca, tenía tatuadas dos palabras. Dos simples palabras llenas de significado:

"Sé fuerte"


End file.
